


he is and as he is

by chatain



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Your Face Is Gonna Stick That Way, F/M, First Time, M/M, Muffins, Trauma, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatain/pseuds/chatain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первый раз и маффины.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he is and as he is

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [he is and as he is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/378434) by [jaegermighty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegermighty/pseuds/jaegermighty). 



Дерек встретил Кейт (или, скорее, Кейт встретила Дерека, умышленно, так как все, что было между ними, было холодным расчетом, преднамеренным и идеальным, чего не бывает в реальной жизни) на обочине дороги в октябре. Он помнит, что это был октябрь, потому что его мама отправила его в город за смесью пряностей для кофе. Она всегда любила такие глупости, как напитки с пряностями на Хэллоуин, перечная мята на Рождество и фруктовый лимонад летом.

Тогда Кейт водила громадину Pontiac GTO 1972-го года, яркий, изумрудного цвета, с ниточками ржавчины, поднимающимися от шасси. Машина заглохла на обочине, почти сливаясь с деревьями по цвету. Дерек остановился и "прикурил" ее машину, и они говорили об автомобилях, и Кейт казалась ему тогда такой красивой, она улыбалась, шутила, смеялась вместе с ним, слушала его, когда он говорил, будто то, о чем он рассказывал, действительно того стоило. Не то, что его семья, огромная семья, где все были так заняты, разговаривая друг с другом, что Дереку порой хотелось заорать, только чтобы посмотреть, заметят ли его вообще.

Кейт сказала, оставь свой номер, милашка, и Дерек оставил, и два дня спустя она взяла его с собой в бар на окраине города, и они заказали выпивку, и Дерека не выставили из бара только потому, что Кейт знала бармена. У них случается секс на заднем сидении ее машины, и на вкус Кейт как медь, резина и этот резкий вкус, когда в рот попадают духи, как осадок в воздухе после выстрела. Как сбежать и не быть пойманным. Как свобода.

Стайлз не ощущается как вся эта хрень, Стайлз на вкус как что-либо, что он только что съел. В основном, шоколад.

Расскажи про свой первый раз, как-то попросил его Стайлз, когда они лежали в постели с пакетом мини-маффинов, потому что Стайлз постоянно так делает - впихивает Дереку еду с таким выражением лица, будто не доверяет ему его же желудок, и окно открыто, и Дерек чувствует запах леса, но он перекрывается запахом Стайлза, маффинов и ароматизированных свечей, которые шериф в шутку подарил сыну, которые стоят на тумбочке, которые Стайлз зажигает каждый раз, когда приходит Дерек, будто свечи перебьют запах горы грязной одежды в шкафу.

Нет, сказал ему Дерек, я не собираюсь об этом говорить, это не пижамная вечеринка, заткнись, почему ты пытаешься сожрать пять маффинов за раз, ты отвратителен, и Стайлз просто ухмыльнулся и толкнул его в плечо, и засмеялся, когда Дерек шлепнул его по животу в ответ, и маффины из его рта вывалились на ковер.

Это называется "делиться", сказал Стайлз, будто Дерек ничего не понимает, это называется "быть в отношееееениях". Кстати, кое о чем. Кое о чем, что называется секс, у тебя же он точно был раньше, и, наверное, дофига, даже не начинай, Дерек, ты, шлюшка, я видел твой распутный взгляд. Говори что хочешь, он точно распутный, нечего тут.

Дерек лежал на постели Стайлза, ел маффин и думал сказать, я протащил Кейт в дом, я показал ей подвал, где мы хранили цепи, оружие и бабушкины консервы, я привел ее в свою комнату, я позволил ей копаться в книгах моей сестры, и мы часами трахались, пока мои родители были на ужине в городе, и вот откуда она узнала, как пробраться в наш дом, потому что я сам ей показал дорогу, будто это не было ничем важным, потому что я был тупым подростком и я злился на свою семью и я все проебал.

На деле он сказал, было паршиво.

Первый раз всегда паршивый, сказал Стайлз, будто он знал, о чем говорит. Нет, серьезно. Мой первый поцелуй? Кэлли Франклин, третий класс, она чихнула мне в рот. Серьезно. Прекрати ржать, у нас тут трогательный доверительный момент, ты, придурок. Ты придурок, вот кто ты.

Ты идиот, сказал Дерек, на самом деле подразумевая "ты потрясающий", хотя он ни за что не признается в этом в ближайшее время. Не вслух.

Хотя наш первый раз не будет паршивым, сказал Стайлз, ну, в смысле, как он может? Учитывая все эти... кубики, грудные мышцы и все, что у тебя тут есть, все очень крутое, кстати, так что как это может быть паршиво? Ну а я, хм, я очень милый, в стиле инди-ромкомов, мне так говорили. У меня есть шарм. Серьезно, прекрати ржать или я заберу маффины.

Я не ржу, сказал Дерек, а Стайлз сказал, ты пыхтишь и фыркаешь, это точно смех в переводе с языка Альфы на человеческий, а еще ты делаешь эту штуку с бровями, насмешливую штуку с бровями, ты понимаешь, о чем я. Ты можешь пройти на выход со своими насмешливыми бровями и Альфа-смехом, если ты этого хочешь.

Нет, это не то, чего я хочу, сказал Дерек, и Стайлз улыбнулся во весь рот и скормил ему в награду маффин.

Хороший мальчик, сказал он и вскрикнул, когда Дерек его пнул.

(Кейт часто называла его прозвищами в постели, тигр, большой мальчик, папочка, щеночек, жеребец. Она постоянно подбивала его на что-то, дразнила, будто это было гонкой, и он постоянно проигрывал. После секса она сразу вставала и уходила, одевалась и говорила что-то в духе "надеюсь, тебе понравилось, милашка", и иногда она оборачивалась через плечо и подмигивала ему, и из-за отражения луны в ее глазах казалось, что она над ним насмехается, и, скорее всего, так и было.

Стайлз не насмехается, Дерек вообще не думает, что Стайлз на это способен. Он смеется, он ухмыляется, он хихикает, он вечно корчит рожи, потому что все, что он чувствует, сразу же отражается на его лице, кроме тех случаев, когда он испуган или зол, потому что тогда его лицо теряет все эмоции. Он ездит на Джипе, за который он заплатил сам, и он не знает ничего о машинах, но как-то умудряется держать свое корыто на ходу, даже после того, как врезается на нем во что попало и стирает покрышки, удирая с мест преступления. Он зовет Дерека по имени или "чуваком", когда намеренно пытается вывести его из себя, но когда он пьян или очень устал, или до безумия напуган, он называет Дерека деткой, и в один из таких дней Дереку стоит решиться и рассказать, что так его называла мама, и что они со Стайлзом полюбили бы друг друга, Дерек в этом уверен. Вместе они бы его доконали и считали бы это поводом для гордости.

Это то, о чем иногда думает Дерек, лежа в постели Стайлза. Но, на самом деле, в основном он просто думает о Стайлзе.)


End file.
